


The Perfect Gift

by princess_yosuke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_yosuke/pseuds/princess_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has trouble finding the perfect gift, Rise is more than happy to help and Souji...well Souji thinks this is the best Christmas ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy and I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas and a wonderful Holiday full of fun and prezzies and yummy food!  
> See you all later!

Christmas hadn’t really meant much to Yosuke, just another commercialized holiday that had lost its meaning years ago. But after moving back to Tokyo, he’d started seeing the day in a different light. Maybe it was because he didn’t have to pull double-shifts at Junes anymore, sparing him from the hordes and hordes of overly-stressed last minute shoppers.

Or maybe it was because after years of having to endure the misery of being single on Christmas, he’d found someone to spend it with.

But while dating Souji for the past four years had been nothing short of amazing. It brought up a new problem he had with the festive season, and that was finding a present for his boyfriend. It wasn’t like Souji was hard to buy for, quote the opposite in fact. But they were together now, like _together_ together, a simple gift just wasn’t going to cut it anymore. He needed something perfect, something that would take Souji’s breath away.

Which was why Yosuke had taken to asking their friends for gift advice. Some of the suggestions had been pretty helpful, such as Kanji’s idea of a yearlong membership to a local cat café. Others had been not so much, like the Christmas themed love hotel Teddie had suggested.

And then there was Rise, whose suggestion had been…well…

“Rise-chan, what am I even looking at?” Yosuke asked exasperatedly, holding the flimsy piece of fabric he’d found in the mail out in front of him.

“You said you couldn’t think of anything to get Souji, so I thought I’d give you a helping hand,” her voice crooned through the phone’s receiver. “Think of it as my Christmas gift to you!”

“Trust me I won’t.” Yosuke stated in the most deadpanned tone he could. The ‘gift’ if he could call it that was a negligee, a Christmas negligee to be more specific, the kind of cliché piece of sexy underwear that they displayed in lingerie store windows around this time of year. The one that would have a sign next to it saying something like ‘A Gift to _please_ that Special Man this Christmas’ or something else cheesy along those lines.

It was made from a thin satin material that was as red as Santa’s suit, with a fluffy white trim across the bust and hem. Accompanying it was some matching lace panties, so short that Yosuke doubted they even covered up anything. It was a pretty sexy outfit, for a woman, or perhaps someone far more adventurous than he was.

There was no way he could pull of something like this, what the hell Rise was thinking? “How do you even know it’s going to fit me? I mean these are made for girls aren’t they?”

Rise let out a rather undignified snort at the comment.  “Trust me, I think you can pull it off.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Yosuke sputtered. Okay, so he wasn’t the most well-built guy around, and if he were to admit it–albeit reluctantly– he could pull off cross-dressing almost as good as Teddie could, but dammit there was no need to rub it in!

“Nothing!” Rise answered back, a little too innocently. “I gotta go, tell me how it goes okay?”

“Hey don’t hang up on me!” Yosuke yelled, but the steady beep of the dial tone was his only reply. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, inspecting the outfit once again. What the hell was he even going to do with this?

He chewed on his bottom lip, rubbing the smooth fabric between his fingers. Souji was an open-minded guy, and their sex-life had been pretty adventurous in the past, so there was no way he would be turned off by the idea of Yosuke in the outfit. And if Yosuke was being honest, the thought of seducing his partner in that getup was kinda…hot.

He checked the clock, it was almost six, which meant Souji had just finished his shift at work and was on his way home. If he was going to do this, he’d need to act fast.

He stripped off his clothes and headed to their bedroom, the outfit in his arms. Sure it was a ridiculous idea and he’d scold Rise for it another time. But right now he wanted to give his partner a Christmas gift he wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

Now where had Souji left the handcuffs and blindfold?

—

The trim of the dress tickled his bare legs, the sensation only increased tenfold by his lack of vision. Yosuke swallowed despite the dryness in his throat, suddenly incredibly aware of how horny he’d become in the few minutes it’d taken to set up this stunt.

He pulled at the handcuffs that chained him to the bedhead, tight but not too tight that they dug into his wrist, just as Souji had demonstrated during their first attempt at bondage, so as not to cut off circulation. It had been no small feat to do it while blindfolded and he took a bit of pride in that achievement.

But pride wasn’t enough to get off the raging hard-on that was currently stirring in his lower region, and his body all but sang out once he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing in the next room over.

“I’m home!” Souji called out, completely unsuspecting of the little surprise Yosuke had planned for him.

“I’m in the bedroom.” Yosuke answered back, trying to keep his voice sounding as even as possible.

“You sound kinda strange Partner,” Souji said. “Are you o-oh…”

How Yosuke wished the blindfold was off so he could see the look on his face.  “Hey Partner,” he said, dropping his voice a little lower, to that husky tone he knew Souji loved. “Like what you see?”

He could hear Souji draw in a shaky breath before giving his answer, his words dripping with lust. “Like it? I love it.”

Yosuke shivered in excitement, the mattress beneath him shifted as Souji came closer to inspect him. He was close, close enough to touch, and Yosuke was beginning to regret using the handcuffs on himself now.

“You make an excellent gift Yosuke, all wrapped up and everything.” His palm skimmed across the smooth fabric of the outfit. “Where’d the heck did you even find this?”

“Rise sent it.” Yosuke confessed, partially distracted by the wandering hands that were currently tracing the outline of his hips—avoiding his groin on purpose, the sly bastard—to play with the fluffy hemline. “She wanted to help me _ahh_ find the perfect gift for you.”

“Remind me to thank her later.” Souji purred, he lifted up the dress to inspect the panties underneath, giving a small hum of approval. “It looks fantastic on you, very sexy~”

“You are so lucky I’m tied up and way too fucking horny to get bothered by that comment.”

“Good to know.” Souji laughed, pressing his lips to Yosuke’s. A free hand moved up to the bedframe, inspecting the handcuffs keeping him bound. Warmth bubbled inside Yosuke at the gesture, even though his boyfriend was an outright sex god during moments like this, he still made sure that Yosuke’s safety and comfort was his first priority.

Once he was satisfied with the secureness of the restraints, and that they weren’t causing him any discomfort, he went back to peppering every bit of visible skin on Yosuke’s upper body with light kisses. Yosuke felt the negligee shift until it rested against his stomach, exposing the panties that were now tented from his increasing arousal.

“Did you wait long for me?” Teasing fingers danced along the hem of the panties, barely a flutter but enough to give Yosuke chills.

“No…no I wasn’t.” He lied, sighing blissfully as Souji moved down his neck to his collarbone, sucking at the flushed skin there. In hindsight, ten minutes hadn’t been that long to wait, but to be fair it had been the longest ten minutes of his life. He was hard, desperate and needy, alone in the darkness for ten agonising minutes with only his fantasies of Souji taking him to keep his sanity. And now the object of desire was there, so close but so far away from where he wanted him. It was torture, fucking beautiful torture.

“And yet, you look like you’re about to burst.” Souji mused. “Perhaps I should remedy that for you?”

Yosuke nodded furiously, his mind too far gone to string out any coherent sentences. Thankfully the response was good enough for Souji, who dipped his fingers into the panties and began stroking him.

Yosuke yelped, his mind going blank from the numbing pleasure.  His cries were swallowed up by Souji’s lips smothering his, tongue running along his teeth, begging for further access, which he more than willingly allowed.

But it wasn’t enough, he wanted more, he needed more. The warmth inside him was spreading with every touch, and he didn’t know how long he was going to last. He needed Souji inside of him, and he needed him now.

At that moment Souji chose to rub his thumb over the head of his dick, coating it with the dribbling pre-cum, and catching Yosuke off guard. He jolted, the sensation only heightened from his lack of sight, hips rutting against Souji’s fist almost on their own accord, while a nearly animalistic groan tore through his throat.

“Looks like you’re closer than I thought.”

Without warning Souji pulled away, moving off the bed to who knows where. A surge of panic seized Yosuke at the sudden interruption when things were finally getting good, and he pulled at the metal restraints perhaps a little too desperately. “Souji!”

“I’m right here Yosuke.” Souji said soothingly, and the sound of clothing being removed followed. The weight of the mattress sank again, bringing back the welcoming heat of Souji’s body as he rummaged through the bedside table for the lube and condoms. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Yosuke replied, his senses starting to come back now that he’d calmed down a little. He shifted, so his side pressed into Souji’s back, giving him a little more assurance that the other guy was still there.

The cabinet shut and the next thing Yosuke could hear was the sound of two clicks from above his head, the pressure on his wrists disappearing, and his free hands dropping to his side. He blinked in confusion, what the heck was Souji doing?

“Why are yo–“

“As sexy as you look like that, I really wanna hold you right now.” Souji explained, a hand removing the blindfold. Their eyes met for the first time that evening, and Yosuke was floored by how fucking gorgeous his partner was. In all the years they’d been together, and even before that, he couldn’t get over how beautiful Souji was, and how he was all his. He loved this guy, he really really loved him. From his intense silver eyes, to his ridiculous bowl cut that he refused to fix, to his goofy smile that did not match the sultry tone of his voice. He loved him, and was so fucking lucky to have him in his life.

“Besides, unwrapping a Christmas present is always the best part.”

Plus the fact that Souji Seta was a massive dork helped too. “Oh my god you are such a fucking cornball.”

“You love it though.”

“You know I do.” Yosuke chuckled, straddling Souji’s lap. They kissed again, allowing the arousal that had died down moments ago to rekindle again. He let his hands roam over Souji’s chest, glad that he could finally touch him and not wasting a moment in doing so.

“I still have to keep this costume on right?” He said between kisses, his voice was unfamiliar to him, breathy and erotic.

“What do you take me for Partner?” Souji remarked, tugging on Yosuke’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Obviously the outfit is staying.”

Moments later, his lace underwear was discarded and he’d settled back into Souji’s lap as the preparations began. Souji’s lube-coated fingers, spread him apart, scissoring inside him as he felt himself loosen. He stifled his moans against Souji’s shoulder while he endured the pain. In his ear Souji whispered soothing sweet nothings, his free hand stroking through Yosuke’s hair to distract him from it. It was what he always did, not matter how intense or kinky they’re love-making was, and Yosuke loved it as much as he loved that seductive dominant side of Souji from before, both were downright irresistible to him.

The fingers inside him curled in just the right spot, sending shivers down his spine and straight to his dick. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, silently praying that the neighbours hadn’t arrived home yet. The walls weren’t exactly thin, but he’d seen the looks the lady next door had been giving him, and was starting to suspect she knew more than she was letting on.

“I-I’m getting close Partner.” He warned the guy below him, digging his nails into Souji’s biceps to keep himself from losing his composure.

Souji looked like he was getting there as well, probably hadn’t helped having Yosuke practically grinding against him. His skin was blushed with a brilliant pink and his eyes were glazed over with pure lust. “How does it feel?”

“Good.” Yosuke said, that was all the reassurance Souji needed, pushing him back into the mattress. He gave Yosuke one more smouldering look before finally thrusting himself into him, lips muffling the pleasured cries that followed.

Tears stung his eyes as he let himself grow use to the foreign pain. He felt Souji’s hand in his, a silent reminder that he wouldn’t go any further until Yosuke was okay.

“It’s fine.” Yosuke gasped out, his heart pounding widely in his chest. But Souji didn’t move, he looked down at Yosuke, Adam’s apple bobbing nervously. It was cute to see him so worried, even though they’d done this hundreds of times before.

But right now Yosuke really wanted to be fucked until he was nothing but a mess, so he gave his boyfriend an assuring smile, rolling his hips upwards for good measure. The deep growl it earnt stirred something carnal within his core. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug at that too, he had the ability to break Souji Seta’s cool mask, it was something nobody else had even come close too before. No one except for Yosuke.

He didn’t have time to savour that little victory however, as Souji who’d seemed to have taken the hint, slammed into him. A noise he could only describe as a mix between a wheeze and a strangled cry escaped his throat and he lost himself to the wonderful bliss of the fast, rhythmic thrusts.

He and Souji were connected, physically, emotionally and everywhere in between. Their ragged breaths, their heartbeats, even their hoarse moans were synched. They were coming undone together.

His cock rubbed against the material of the negligee, spilling pre-cum to it. Hopefully the outfit wouldn’t be ruined after the first time he’d worn it, because something told him he’d be using it more than once.

“I’m…getting close.” He whimpered, a trembling hand reaching down to jerk off his dick, just a few strokes that was all he needed to bring himself over the edge.

“Me too.” Souji replied, voice haggard with arousal. His hands dug deep into the sides of the outfit, as his thrusting became more and more erratic. “Together okay?”

Yosuke nodded, it was all he could do. He pulled Souji down onto him, kissing him as if he’d disappear if he didn’t, showing the man he loved, the man he’d gotten dressed in this ridiculous costume for, just how much he meant to him. He didn’t let go of his partner, even as he reached his climax, his cum spilling onto his stomach and the outfit with every spasm. Souji followed not long after, his dick twitching furiously inside of Yosuke with his release. When they came back down from their high, they collapsed into the mattress, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily in their post-coital euphoria.

“That was amazing.” Souji sighed, running his fingers through Yosuke’s brown locks. “You are so amazing. I love you so fucking much.”

That warm feeling pooled inside Yosuke again, spreading through his whole body until he found himself smiling stupidly at his boyfriend’s honest words of love. He snuggled down into Souji’s chest, he was covered in cum, his legs were basically jelly, and he was still wearing that stupid outfit that in his opinion looked absolutely ridiculous on him. But he didn’t care, he loved this man more than anything in the world.

“Merry Christmas Partner.”


End file.
